knightsnsquiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally
15.Allies help the Character in battle. You may equip up to 3 allies. Allies are graded by Stars, the lowest being 1 star units and the highest being 6 star units. Allies start at level 1, and are capable of leveling up to level 20. They can be further improved by power ups, up to 5 times. Power up, Enhancing and Evolving Allies Power up system consist of using an ally as material to power up another ally. The material ally will disappear. The chances of success depends on the difference in star grade. (i.e. same star: 100%, 1 star: 50%, 2 star: 25% etc.) By Enhancing two allies which meets the following prerequisites: *Level 20 *Powered up 5 times *Same star grade Enhancing has the success rate of 100%. You will receive a RANDOM ally of a star grade higher (i.e. two 4 stars will give an 5 star ally). Note: Remove your ally from raid dungeon if you sees this message, "You can't Enhance Ally that's in use." Allies 4 stars and higher can be Evolved ''' using ''Angel Allies, ''with the success rate depending on how many stars the Ally is and how many stars is the angel being used. Evolved stats can range from cooltime reduction, damage or heal upgrade, max level upgrade and a lot more. Each Ally has different sets of evolution stats. '''Ally Power Up Chart YouTube Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCAlc2y0ReU How to Acquire Allies Dungeons You may obtain allies of 1-star up to 3-star from dungeons. Friendship Ally Draw Using 200 FP will allow you to obtain an ally of 1-Star up to 3-Star. (10+1 Draw) Using 2000 FP will allow you to obtain 11 allies of 1-Star up to 3-Star. Premium Draw Using 30 Gems or 1 Ally Ticket will allow you to obtain an ally of 3-Star up to 5-Star. (10+1 Draw) Using 300 Gems will allow you to obtain 11 allies of 3-Star up to 5-Star. Events Com2uS occasionally hosts events that allow select allies to be acquired. (2014) June 16 - June 22 through the Adventure Dungeons : Summary: Clear the stage and you'll receive a random amount of points for each area. The more points you get, the bigger rewards! : 400 pts. - Brian the Mercenary : 3000 pts. - David the Squire : 6000 pts. - Voodoo Jessie : 8500 pts. - Mu the Forest Guardian Allies There are currently 21 1-Star allies, 24 2-Star allies, 23 3-Star allies, 27 4-Star allies, 38 5-Star allies and 52 6-Star allies. There are three types of attack (based on Shield's stat) and a number of support action usable by allies: *Direct (Melee): Allies will charge toward enemies before attacking, hitting multiple enemies if they're in close proximity. If the attack doesn't connect, allies will attack again after returning to their spot (also applies to some skills i.e. 'Piercing Sword', in which the skill is canceled but can be used again without waiting for the cooldown period). *Long-distance (Ranged): Allies will attack with straightforward projectiles from their spot, hitting one enemy (except the ones with 'Piercing' and 'Arc', which can hit multiple enemies. 'Arc' can also hit mid-air enemies). Unlike Direct (Melee) attacks, if the attack doesn't connect, allies will attack again only after the cooldown period. *Explosion (Ranged AoE): Allies will attack with explosions, hitting both ground and mid-air enemies. *Support : Allies can assist using one or in some cases 2 of the following: Heal, Revive, Shield, Speed Up or Attack Up. 1-Star allies 2-Star allies 3-Star allies 4-Star allies 5-Star allies 6-Star allies 6-Star allies are currently the strongest allies, only obtainable by merging two 5-Stars. Enhanced Allies - The results ARE random (confirmed). =